kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Suho
Kim Jun-myeon (*22. Mai 1991), besser bekannt als Suho, ist ein südkoreanischer Sänger und Schauspieler. Er ist ein Mitglied und Leader der südkoreanisch-chinesischen Boygroup EXO und deren Subgruppe EXO-K. Leben vor seiner Karriere Kim Jun-myeon wurde am 22. Mai 1991 in Seoul geboren und lebt zusammen mit seiner Familie in Apgujeon. Während seiner Grundschulzeit war er der Klassensprecher und der stellvertretende Vorsitzende der Schülergemeinschaft seiner Schule. Jun-myeon absolvierte die angesehene Whimoon High School, wo er akademisch ausgezeichnet wurde. Im Jahr 2006 wurde er mit 16 Jahren durch ein Casting ein Trainee von S.M. Entertainment, nachdem er auf der Straße von einem Casting Manager von S.M. entdeckt worden war. 2007 hatte er einen Cameo-Auftritt in dem Film Attack on the Pin-Up Boys von Super Junior. 2008 hatte er, zusammen mit Xiumin, Chanyeol und Kai, einen kurzen Auftritt in "HaHaHa Song", einem Musikvideo von TVXQ. 2012-2014: Karrierebeginn Suho was officially introduced as the tenth member of EXO on February 15, 2012. The group officially debuted on in April 2012 with the extended play Mama. In 2013, Suho voiced the main character Bernard for the Korean dub of the animated movie, Saving Santa.2 He also recorded the movie's original soundtrack of the same name with Apink's Jung Eun-ji.3 In February 2014, Suho became a regular host for SBS's weekly music show Inkigayo alongside fellow Exo member Baekhyun, ZE:A member Kwanghee and actress Lee Yu-bi. Suho and Baekhyun left the position in November 2014 in order to focus on the release of EXO's second studio album. 2015-heute: Schauspieldebüt In January 2015, he starred in S.M. Entertainment's hologram musical, School OZ, playing the character of Hans alongside labelmates Changmin, Key, Luna, Xiumin and Seulgi.4 In April 2015, he was a regular cast member alongside Infinite's Sungkyu, CNBLUE's Jonghyun, Super Junior's Kyuhyun and SHINee's Minho in the KBS variety show Fluttering India, where they explored the country.5 In October 2015, Suho made his big screen debut with a main role named Sang Woo in the indie movie One Way Trip, which premiered at the 20th Busan International Film Festival. Tickets for the premiere were sold out in 15 minutes.6 In February 2016, Suho made a guest appearance in the music video of Jo Kwon's solo debut song "Crossroad".7 In April 2016, he was announced to be starring in the upcoming web drama How Are You Bread as the male lead Han Tae woo. The series is scheduled to be released in Korea and China in 2017.89 In June 2016, Suho collaborated with Leeteuk, Kassy and songwriter Cho Young-soo in a song titled "My Hero", part of S.M. Entertainment's music project Station.10 In July 2016, Suho and fellow EXO member Chen released a duet titled "Beautiful Accident" as an original soundtrack for the Chinese movie of the same name.11 In January 2017, Suho starred as the male lead Woo Joo in the MBC drama special The Universe's Star, part of the drama trilogy Three Color Fantasy. He also recorded an original soundtrack titled "Starlight(낮에뜨는별)" for the drama. In February 2017, Suho collaborated with jazz pianist Song Young-joo on "Curtain", the last single from the Station project's first season.12 On March 29, 2017, it was revealed that Suho alongside Xiumin will narrate a documentary titled "Korea From Above" for Mountain TV.13 Am 18. Juli 2017 erschien das neue EXO-Album, "The War", welches 9 Songs beinhaltet, unter anderem den Titel "Ko Ko Bop". Im September 2017 wurden für das Album drei weitere Songs, namens "Power", "Boomerang" und "Sweet Lies" veröffentlicht. Am 25. Februar 2018 trat er gemeinsam mit den anderen EXO-Mitgliedern bei der Abschlussfeier der Olympischen Winterspiele in Pyeongchang auf. In March 2018, Suho collaborated with Jang Jae-in and released two duets titled "Dinner" and "Do you have a moment".23 In May 2018, Suho returned to the small screen with the South Korean adaption of the 2012 Japanese drama Rich Man, Poor Woman. He played the role of an IT company founder which was portrayed by Shun Oguri in the original.242526 In July till August 2018, Suho starred in the musical The Man Who Laughs, playing the role of Gwynplaine, a pure character who has a monster like face.27 He received standing ovation and a positive feedback for his role from the audience on the musical's first day. In May 2019, Suho appointed as ambassador for Daegu International Music Festival. In July 2019, Suho is appointed as the ambassador of the '7th Suncheon Bay World Animal Film Festival'. The event will be held for five days from August 22 to 26 under the slogan 'Happy Animals'. Privates 2009 begann Suho, an der Korea National University of Arts zu studieren. Allerdings verließ er sie 2011 und setzte sein Studium zusammen mit Chanyeol und Baekhyun an der Kyung Hee Cyber University fort. Dort nahm er Unterricht in der Abteilung für Kultur und Kunst der Betriebswirtschaft. In der Fernsehshow Fluttering India von KBS verriet Suho, dass er ein Buddhist ist. Trivia -seine Superkraft ist das Wasser 1f7b42d98351fed2d5d55c76637d7a30.jpg 34457_original.png 063001.jpg 10.png tumblr_mxa0ek94e01riav2to1_500-copy.jpg CrwIX4oVIAEsJ6M.jpg e2f0085793429285a3739ce997859cde.jpg ff02f0dc72d61eafadc38a1fb5c98ce95845995a_hq.jpg Exo-suho-6.jpg SM-Entertainment-Drops-2017-EXO-The-War-Comeback-Suho-Teaser-For-KoKoBop-370x297.jpg SUHO.gif 1513289126633.jpg 707b41b461314b786436ebc8b8b05347.jpg Dgfg.png Dgf.png Quellen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suho Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Geboren 1991 Kategorie:Geburtstag im Mai Kategorie:Boygroup-Mitglied Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:EXO Kategorie:28